ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Seraphim Digital
Seraphim Digital is an American post-production studio located in Houston, Texas. It was founded as Industrial Smoke & Mirrors, the in-house studio to ADV Films. It was renamed ADV Studios in 2005. Afterwards in 2006, when ADV began offering its services to other companies' the studio was renamed called Amusement Park Media before it was sold off by A.D. Vision. It was then renamed Seraphim Digital. The studio is best known for producing English language dubs of Japanese anime series and live action Japanese films released by ADV Films, Sentai Filmworks, Switchblade Pictures and Maiden Japan. Other notable clients include Warner Bros., Sony Pictures, Microsoft, PBS and Toei Animation. Production list Anime TV and OVA anime * 009-1 (ADV Films) * Air (ADV Films) * AKB0048 (Sentai Filmworks) * Amnesia (Sentai Filmworks) * Angel Beats! (Sentai Filmworks) * Another (Sentai Filmworks) * Ballad of a Shinigami (Maiden Japan) * Battle Girls: Time Paradox (Sentai Filmworks) * Blade of the Phantom Master (ADV Films) * Blue Drop (Sentai Filmworks) * Bodacious Space Pirates (Sentai Filmworks) * Broken Blade (Sentai Filmworks) * Btooom! (Sentai Filmworks) * Campione! (Sentai Filmworks) * Canaan (Sentai Filmworks) * Children Who Chase Lost Voices (Sentai Filmworks) * Clannad (Sentai Filmworks) * Clannad After Story (Sentai Filmworks) * Coicent (Sentai Filmworks) * Demon King Daimao (Sentai Filmworks) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (ADV Films) * Diabolik Lovers (Sentai Filmworks) * Dream Eater Merry (Sentai Filmworks) * Dusk Maiden of Amnesia (Sentai Filmworks) * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two. (Sentai Filmworks) * Elfen Lied (OVA: Sentai Filmworks) * Five Numbers! (Sentai Filmworks) * From the New World (Sentai Filmworks) * The Garden of Words (Sentai Filmworks) * Gatchaman (Sentai Filmworks) * Ghost Hound (Sentai Filmworks) * Girls und Panzer (Sentai Filmworks) * Golgo 13 (Sentai Filmworks) * Guin Saga (Sentai Filmworks) * Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (Sentai Filmworks) * Hakuōki (Sentai Filmworks) * Heaven's Memo Pad (Sentai Filmworks) * Highschool of the Dead (Sentai Filmworks) * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Sentai Filmworks) * ICE (Sentai Filmworks) * Infinite Stratos (Sentai Filmworks) * Innocent Venus (ADV Films) * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu – Irohanihoheto (Sentai Filmworks) * Inu x Boku SS (Sentai Filmworks) * Jing: King of Bandits - Seventh Heaven (ADV Films) * Kamisama Dolls (Sentai Filmworks) * Kanon (ADV Films) * Kiba (ADV Films/Upper Deck) * Kids on the Slope (Sentai Filmworks) * Kill Me Baby (Sentai Filmworks) * Kokoro Connect (Sentai Filmworks) * Kurau Phantom Memory (ADV Films) * La storia della Arcana Famiglia (Sentai Filmworks) * Legends of the Dark King (Sentai Filmworks) * Little Busters! (Sentai Filmworks) * Loups=Garous (Sentai Filmworks) * MM! (Sentai Filmworks) * Magikano (ADV Films) * Majikoi (Sentai Filmworks) * Maria Holic (Sentai Filmworks) * Mayo Chiki (Sentai Filmworks) * Medaka Box (Sentai Filmworks) * Moonlight Mile (ADV Films) * Mysterious Girlfriend X (Sentai Filmworks) * Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them! (Sentai Filmworks) * Needless (Sentai Filmworks) * Night Raid 1931 (Sentai Filmworks) * No. 6 (Sentai Filmworks) * Nyan Koi! (Sentai Filmworks) * Penguindrum (Sentai Filmworks) * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Sentai Filmworks) * Planzet (Sentai Filmworks) * Princess Resurrection (Sentai Filmworks) * Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they? (Sentai Filmworks) * Project Blue Earth SOS (ADV Films) * Pumpkin Scissors (ADV Films) * Red Garden (ADV Films) * Rurouni Kenshin - New Kyoto Arc (Sentai Filmworks) * Saiyuki Gaiden (Sentai Filmworks) * Samurai Girls (Sentai Filmworks) * Say "I love you". (Sentai Filmworks) * Shattered Angels (ADV Films) * Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan (Sentai Filmworks) * S · A: Special A (Sentai Filmworks) * Tamako Market (Sentai Filmworks) * Tears to Tiara (Sentai Filmworks) * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Sentai Filmworks) * The Book of Bantorra (Sentai Filmworks) * The World God Only Knows (Sentai Filmworks) * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (Maiden Japan) * Tokyo Majin (ADV Films) * Towa no Quon (Sentai Filmworks) * Tsuritama (Sentai Filmworks) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Seasons 3-4: ADV Films) * Un-Go (Sentai Filmworks) * Upotte!! (Sentai Filmworks) * Venus Versus Virus (ADV Films) * The Wallflower (ADV Films) * Welcome to the N.H.K. (ADV Films) * Xam'd: Lost Memories (Sentai Filmworks) * Xenosaga: The Animation (ADV Films) Feature films * 5 Centimeters Per Second (ADV Films) * Appleseed (Sentai Filmworks) * Appleseed Ex Machina (Warner Bros.) * Appleseed Alpha (Sony Pictures) * Clannad (Sentai Filmworks) * Colorful (Sentai Filmworks) * Gintama: The Movie (Sentai Filmworks) * Grave of the Fireflies (Sentai Filmworks) * Halo Legends (Warner Bros.) * Mardock Scramble (Sentai Filmworks) * Space Pirate Captain Harlock (Toei Animation/Ketchup Entertainment) * Starship Troopers: Invasion (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) Live-action dubbing * A Fist Full of Fuku (Switchblade Pictures) * Big Bad Mama-san (Switchblade Pictures) * Ghost Train (ADV Films) * Synesthesia (ADV Films) * The Kunoichi: Ninja Girl (Sentai Filmworks) References External links * Official Website * * Category:2006 establishments in Texas Category:Anime companies Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Companies based in Houston Category:Recording studios in the United States Category:Video production companies Category:Companies established in 2006